999_nueve_horas_nueve_personas_nueve_puertasfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Junpei Tenmyouji
'Junpei Tenmyouji '(天明寺 淳平 Tenmyouji Junpei) es el protagonista de Zero Escape: Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors. Es secuestrado por el misterioso ZERO y obligado a jugar el Juego Nonario junto a los demás jugadores. Porta el brazalete del número cinco y a diferencia de los demás jugadores, es llamado por su verdadero nombre. Es amigo de la infancia de Akane Kurashiki, con quien vuelve a encontrarse 9 años después en el Juego Nonario. Apariencia Es un joven delgado de piel bronceada, cabello castaño y ojos marrones. Lleva una camiseta roja de cuadros y mangas largas, luego lleva encima una camiseta blanca con cierre y un chaleco azul claro con ribetes rojos. Usa unos pantalones añil y zapatos azules con colores fucsias y morados y trenzas blancas. Cuando era un niño, usaba una camiseta roja de mangas largas por dentro y una camiseta blanca de rayas azules oscuros y mangas cortas encima. Lleva unos pantalones "cargo" y zapatos azules. Personalidad Usualmente se la pasa haciendo chistes para calmar la situación y es una persona generalmente agradable, pese a la tensa situación en la que se encuentra. Junpei realmente no es una persona destacable, no ha tenido ninguna experiencia especial ni tampoco un objetivo claro en la vida, sin embargo posee un buen corazón y es "la persona en la que más puedes confiar""The man you can trust the most. The reason being, he's the protagonist! He will be the reader's other self, and by the reader choosing his action (i.e. which doors to select), they will advance the story. If you cannot trust in what he is doing, then you probably can't trust anyone. He has a strong sense of justice, and is rather hot-blooded. Clearly a determined and daring young man; many are moved by him boldly facing off against evil. He's a childhood friend of June's."— Kotaro Uchikoshi . Tiene un fuerte sentido de la justicia y un aprecio por la gente, ya que se preocupa por los demás jugadores pese a no conocerles totalmente. Siempre había sido una persona ordinaria que seguía la corriente y una vez llegada la etapa adulta llena de libertad, Junpei se siente desmotivado y confundido sobre qué hacer con su vida, aunque no le importa mucho. Es una persona inteligente, usualmente haciendo teorías y cuestionándose las cosas, así como demuestra tener altos conocimientos. También es bastante perspicaz y capaz de manipular a la gente con tal de cumplir con sus objetivos. Junpei es algo pervertido, usualmente malinterpretando comentarios y como el menciona, sus bromas fueron la razón de por qué ya no tiene amigos. Como se mencionó anteriormente, suele hacer muchas bromas en el recorrido, aunque en la mayoría de las veces, los demás jugadores no suelen captarlas y en cambio, terminan generando un silencio incómodo. Junpei suele apegarse a objetos insignificantes durante su recorrido, posiblemente solo sea su sentido del humor o una manera de bajar el estrés puesto por el Juego Nonario. Relaciones Akane Kurashiki En su infancia, Junpei era muy unido a ella, al punto de sentir sentimientos románticos. Siempre quería estar cerca de ella y hacía cualquier cosa para impresionarla o llamar su atención. Antes de separarse para siempre (debido a que Akane se cambiaría de escuela), Junpei le regaló una muñeca para que lo recuerde, la cual llamaron "June" siendo el mes que marcaría la última vez que se verían. En el Juego Nonario, Junpei reconoce a Akane y los dos forman una pequeña amistad. Él se preocupa por ella y muestra fuerte interés en estar cerca de ella, pese a los largos años que pasaron. Sin embargo, Junpei no la toma enserio la mayor parte del tiempo, especialmente cuando ella comienza a hacer teorías o a contar historias misteriosas, pero de todas maneras siente la necesidad de conocerla y protegerla. Curiosidades * En Dangaronpa, Toko Fukawa hace la misma pose que Junpei hizo en el AXE Ending. ** Véase las imágenes: pose de Junpei, pose de Toko Fukawa. ** Un dato curioso,es que las dos series comparten el mismo editor. * Kotaro Uchikoshi, miembro del Staff de 999, reveló que si Junpei hubiera tenido un nombre clave, sería sobre objetos relacionados con el 5: "Star" (Estrella; 5 puntas) "Penta" (Pentágono; forma de 5 puntas) o "Hand" (Mano; 5 dedos). * Es bilingue. * Ocupó el Quinto Lugar en la encuesta de popularidad. * Curiosamente, aunque Junpei fue el único y el mejor amigo de Akane, él aparentemente nunca supo que ella tenía un hermano mayor. O tal vez puede que si haya sabido que ella tenía un hermano mayor pero nunca llegó a conocerlo. Referencias Categoría:Hombres Categoría:Personajes de 999